A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by CanadianReba
Summary: An old friend comes back but he isn't the same person Kathryn knew before.


**WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING**

Kathryn tried to concentrate on her work but her mind wouldn't obey. She had this odd feeling inside her but couldn't explain what exactly that feeling was. It seemed like a mixture of déjà-vu, anxiousness and a touch of nervousness. Letting out a sigh Kathryn reaches for her coffee cup and swallows the last mouthful of liquid inside before heading down to Astrometrics, hoping a change of scenery will help.

"Captain, I do not recall requiring your assistance"

"You didn't request it Seven. I needed to stretch my legs."

"Perhaps that would be a job better suited for the Doctor." Kathryn looks to Seven for clarification of her statement. "Stretching your legs."

With a smile of amusement she answers, "it's just an expression of words Seven." Walking over to the console in front of the main view screen Kathryn types in a couple commands and waits for the info to appear.

"What is it you are looking for Captain?"

"Answers to my feelings." Singling out a portion of the screen she zooms in for a closer look, then isolates a portion of grid and brings it up for a closer look. "Seven, what does that look like to you?"

"A semi-cloaked ion trail."

"And beside it?"

"Voyager's ion trail." This discovery has Seven's attention now as well. "I assure you Captain, if I had noticed this I would have made you aware of it."

"I know you would have. Now that we are aware of it though, how about we investigate it further."

_"Bridge to the Captain"_

"Go ahead Tuvok"

_"Sensors have picked up something that I think you would be interested in seeing."_

"Does it have to do with a cloaked ion trail?"

_"Yes Captain it does."_

"I just discovered it myself while down in Astrometrics. Go to red alert and I will be there momentarily." When she arrives on the Bridge, she asks for a report from Harry Kim.

"According to sensors there is a cloaked ship attached to the ion trail following us, and has been there for a few days for sure."

"And this is the first time these readings have been noticed?"

"Yes Captain."

"No tactical alerts or concerns have been needed Captain. It would appear that we are just being followed" Tuvok injects quickly.

"Stalked is more like it" she mutters as she sits in her chair beside Chakotay. "Mr. Kim what is the signature of this cloaked ion trail?"

Harry looks up slightly uneasy. "According to the computer's database…. it's Devore."

"Hail them!" Turning to Chakotay she asks, "why have they not contacted us yet? What is their game this time?"

"I don't know." They both turn to the main viewscreen hoping something out there will answer their questions.

"No answer Captain."

"Hail them again."

"Still no answer."

"Open a channel, all subspace bands." After getting the go-ahead from Harry she continues. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We have discovered your ion trail and we are aware you have been following us. We mean no harm, however I would like to know why you have not contacted us yet. Our sensors show that it was a Devore ship that is following us and we have means of making you more visible to us."

Moments later Harry announces that they have a response finally. "On screen"

"Captain you haven't lost your sense of warm welcomings I see." Kathryn recognizes the voice immediately without even having to see whom it belonged to."

"Inspector Kashyk, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kathryn calmly crosses her legs and sits back in her chair.

"I have unfinished business to tend to. With your permission I would like to come aboard and deal with these matters together."

"You have been following us for days in silence. If you were so eager to seek us out to tie up loose ends on your unfinished business, why did you wait until we contacted you first?"

"I would rather not say right now Captain. Please, let me come aboard and I will explain everything to you then." Kathryn and Chakotay look at each other then she gives a nod. "Prepare to beam aboard Inspector."

Chakotay waits until the video link is cut because he says anything. "What kind of unfinished business could he have with you?"

"I don't know Chakotay, I really don't know."

Kathryn paces around in front of the window while she waits for Kashyk to be escorted to the briefing room. Hearing the doors open she turns around and is struck by an inner feeling she thought had disappeared months ago. "Thank you for agreeing to see me Captain."

"It's the only way I can find out why you have been following me."

"As I said, I have some unfinished business to tend to."

"Very well. Have a seat and we will finish this business now."

"I would rather discuss the items of business privately."

Kathryn is immediately sceptical of Kashyk's intentions but she knows that she won't get as honest of an answer from him until they are alone. "Very well." She gives a nod to the two security guards and they disappear outside, leaving herself and Kashyk alone. "We're alone. Now tell me the unfinished business."

"I believe you already know what the unfinished business is…Captain." Kashyk has closed the distance between them and she can already smell his familiar scent, causing her pulse to quicken. She may be cautious but at the end of a day, she is very much a woman still. "I have had some time to think about your offer to join you and your crew."

Like a switch inside, Kathryn's mood immediately flips from curiosity to frustration and her tone gains a sharpness. Her eyes turn dark as she glares at him. "You turned down that offer when you used me and my crew for your own selfish reasons then ran off when your pride got damaged because your little plan didn't work."

"I had a crew to keep in line. It was all just a show from the very beginning. I had no intentions of confiscating your ship ever. The look of hurt and disappointment on your face that day has haunted me ever since."

"Why should I believe you now?"

"Because I am telling the truth, but I know that you have to be proven first." Before Kathryn can respond Kashyk closes the distance between them and kisses her, taking her completely by surprise. The sparks are spontaneous just as before and she feels her insides begin to quiver. The kiss ends as fast as it started, leaving her wanting more, but knowing anyone can walk in at any moment she knows it has to end here. "Shall we continue our discussion over dinner tonight?"

"I don't think that's the best idea." She moves to her place at the head of the briefing table in order to create some space between the two of them. "I want to know why you followed us using your cloaking device. Why did you not want to get noticed?"

"Because if you knew it was me you wouldn't have agreed to meet with me given how badly our last departure ended."

"You used me to play your twisted game."

"It wasn't a game."

"You sure made it seem like one."

"Well this time there are no games, trickery, nothing on my part. Just me and my feelings for you. Go ahead and check my shuttle if you want."

"I think I will. In the meantime I will have you escorted to your guest quarters until I am ready for you again."

Over the next couple hours Kathryn went over all the readings that were taken from Kashyk's ship but she found nothing unusual. "Has anything shown up on long range sensors with a Devore signature?"

"No Captain nothing."

Kashyk was surprised to see Kathryn standing alone outside his quarters when he answered the door. " Captain please come in"

She holds up the data padd in her hand. "You were correct in stating I wouldn't find any suspicious readings from your ship's files. You understand why I had to check though right?"

"completely. I was about to see if you would like to join me for a drink and something to eat."

"Your replicator was taken offline as a precaution."

"So we will use yours then. Or we could go back to my ship and use mine there."

"I will have Neelix bring something by for you. Suspicions won't be raised then."

"it's too bad we won't have the glow of a nebula to dine under, but at least the company is just as good as the last time. "

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Is it working? "

"Perhaps but it doesn't get you far."

"I will take it as far as I can." Kashyk gives her that cocky smile he is known for and takes her by the upper arms, pulling her to him. At first she thinks he is going to kiss her but his fingers start digging into her flesh harder and harder.

"Your fingers are digging in. Can you loosen your grip please?" He doesn't respond at first. "Kashyk you're hurting me."

"Paybacks are a bitch aren't they Kathryn?" His voice is changed tone and his eyes have lost their pleasant sparkle. Warning bells go off inside her head immediately and she tries to break free of his grip.

"Let me go Kashyk" she demands as she glares at him, hoping her tone of voice will make him snap out of whatever state he went into.

"You tricked me once, but it won't happen again. You are mine and you aren't going to get away."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kathryn tries again to break free but the moment she moves his fingers dig in so tightly into her flesh she feels like he is going to squeeze her arms in half. "Janeway to….."

"Don't even think about it _Captain._" he interrupts as he shoves her backwards, still holding on.

"Janeway to…" she tries again, this time with more urgency in her voice. She is cut off when her back and head are slammed into a bulkhead hard with a resounding THUD! "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Kathryn closes her eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. "What do you want from me Kashyk?" she quietly asks him, hoping a calm voice and change in tactics will end this violence.

"I want you to shut up and stop talking. The faster you go along with this, the sooner it will be over." Kathryn's eyes snap open and she looks directly at him. "What?! You don't mean…" she stops talking when she feels him rip her comm. badge off and toss it to the floor as he presses his body against hers tightly, pinning her against the wall while sneering at her all the while. When his hand grabs her breast she orders "SECURITY RED ALERT!" while bringing her knee up fast and hard between his legs.

His grip loosens enough for her to escape his grasp. "You bitch!" he snarls as she reaches the door and slips through. "Computer seal doors to cabin 334 beta. Security clearance 10."

"_Doors sealed"_ Kathryn immediately reaches to tap her comm. badge and frowns when she only feels her uniform. Shaking her head she looks upward to the ceiling. "Janeway to Tuvok I need a full security team to Kashyk's quarters. You and Chakotay meet me in my ready room right away."

"_Understood Captain."_

"_Captain what's going on?"_

"Just meet me in my ready room Commander. Janeway out." Once inside the turbolift she holds onto the edge and takes a few deep breaths to steady and calm herself. as she steps onto the Bridge she can feel everyone's eyes on her but she ignores it and heads directly to her ready room at a quick pace, Tuvok and Chakotay steps behind. The moment the doors close behind them Chakotay demands to know what is going on.

"Kashyk is to be removed from Voyager immediately and never allowed back on again. Ever! I want every single person on this ship to be aware of these orders also. If they ask why, tell them Captain's orders." Both men nod in understandment and leave. Once she is alone she orders a coffee, goes to the upper level and sits down on her couch, looking out the window. Memories of what happened flash into her mind again. Squeezing her eyes shut she manages to push them away and with a shaking hands wrapped around her cup, she slowly lifts it to her mouth as hot tears silently fall down her cheeks. Softly and quietly she recites the oath she took when accepting her promotion to Captain.


End file.
